


Cliche Stark Tower field trip

by grace13star



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Stark Tower, The most cliche thing, Why do I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: I wrote this in an hour.Peter’s class takes a field trip to Stark industries. You know the drill.





	Cliche Stark Tower field trip

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who’s waiting on an update to What’s Up Danger: I’m so sorry. I haven’t had any motivation to write anything for awhile. I promise I’m working on it. 
> 
> That’s pretty much why I wrote this. I haven’t written anything in awhile so I picked the most cliche thing and I wrote it. It’s also 6 am in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. I’m tired.

Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson was many things. Stupid was not one of them. 

Stark Industries didn’t take high schoolers to be interns. That was for college students.

He couldn’t wait to see Parker crash and burn. 

Only one problem- Parker wasn’t here. 

“Hey, loser,” he called to Ned. “Where’s your friend? He avoiding this cause he knows we’re all gonna find out his lies?”

Ned frowned at him but didn’t answer. 

Flash smirked. “Can’t wait to see him tomorrow. Then we’ll all know Penis was lying all along.”

“Do you have anything better to do with your life?” Michelle’s bored voice came from behind him. 

He sneered at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mr Harrison calling them all on the bus. 

On the bus, Ned was on the phone, furiously whispering to someone. 

“You talking to Penis?” Flash asked, leaning over the seat. 

“No,” Ned stuttered. “Uh, my mom.”

“Yeah sure,” Flash scoffed. 

Probably trying to figure out how to keep the lie going. Pathetic. 

The bus pulled up to Stark Tower and they all filed out. 

There was a woman standing in front of the tower, a badge and a name tag proclaiming her to be the tour guide. 

“Welcome, Midtown High!” She greeted with a smile. “My name is Brooklyn, and I’ll be your guide today. When I call your name come up and get your badge. These badges identify you as guests, and will be deactivated after you leave the tower, so don’t try to come back with them.”

She started calling names, but skipped over Ned. 

“Um, excuse me?” Cindy Moon called our, raising her hand. “You forgot Ned’s badge.”

Brooklyn looked down at her clipboard. “I was told he already had one.”

All the guest badges were a plain white with their names written in silver, but Ned’s was black with gold writing. 

“Why is his different?” Flash demanded. 

“Black and gold badges are permanent ones. Do you come here often, Ned?” Brooklyn asked. 

Ned nodded. “Yeah, one of my friends works here.”

“No he doesn’t.” Flash cut in. 

“Are you talking about Peter?” Brooklyn asked. “He’s the only one around your age. We might see him on the tour. Let’s get started.”

Flash frowned. He caught up to Ned and punched his shoulder. “What did you do to make her lie too?” 

Ned tubed his arm. “I didn’t do anything. She’s not lying and neither is Peter.”

“Yeah, sure,” Flash sneered. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

Brooklyn led the class to a huge elevator that fit all of them. “FRIDAY, could you take us up to the Hero’s Hall, please?”

A voice came out of the ceiling, scaring everyone except Brooklyn and Ned. 

“Of course, Ms Farmer. Welcome back, Mr Leeds.”

Ned beamed and waved at the ceiling. “Hi, FRIDAY!”

Flash frowned. There was no way Ned knew the AI. They must have hacked it to make it say that. The lengths they were going for this lie was remarkable. 

The elevator pulled up to a floor and they all filed out. 

Everyone oohed and awed at the sight before them- a huge room covered in hero suits, tech, information, everything. 

“This is the Hero’s Hall,” Brooklyn said, raiding her arms to indicate the space. “It’s basically a museum for all the heroes. We’ve got everything from Iron Man to Spider-Man. I’ll give you half an hour to look around.”

Everyone immediately rushed to the Spider-Man one- he was their local hero and he’d saved them in DC. 

“Oh my God, Spider-Man is afraid of spiders.” One girl said. 

“I remember the hoodie look! I wonder why he changed it.”

Flash noticed Ned wasn’t with the rest of them. He was over at the Captain America and Winter Soldier exhibit. 

“Thinking of becoming a war criminal?” Flash asked. 

Ned sighed. “No, Flash.” He said, in a voice that sounded really tired. 

“Getting tired of the lie yet?” Flash asked. “If you just confess it’ll be way easier.”

Ned stayed quiet, so Flash walked away. 

He looked around at others and learned some cool trivia until Brooklyn called them back. 

“Alright guys, now we’re going to visit one of he labs. And if we’re lucky, we might be able to see something being tested!”

She led them back to the elevator, and they went s few floors up. 

The doors opened to chaos. 

A multitude of people were running around, machines were whirring, people talking, music was playing in the background. 

Brooklyn cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Harrison!”

A gangly guy wearing a hoodie and sweatpants poked his head up. “What’s up?” He yelled back. 

“Come talk to these guys!” She called back. 

He came over, dodging a few people running through. 

“Hey guys. Where are you from?”

“Midtown,” MJ said. 

“Oh, nice! My sister’s going there. She’s a senior this year.” He grinned. “Anywho, my name’s Harrison Cooper. I’m a scientist here at SI.”

“Harrison will answer some questions for you,” Brooklyn said. 

“I will?” He asked. He looked at her eyes and sighed. “I will.”

“Do you hire high schoolers to be interns?” One of Flash’s friends called out. 

“Are you interested in applying?” Harrison asked. “Nah, you gotta be in college. Unless you know Stark personally.”

“What does that mean?” Abe asked. 

“Ehh, just some rumors.” Harrison said. “Next question?”

After a few minutes of questions, Brooklyn stopped him. “Thanks so much, Harrison! Uh, I got a message from FRIDAY. This isn’t normal, but we’re going to floor 73.” 

The elevator ride was longer than the other two times, and when the door opened there was chaos again, only this time there were only four people. 

A video was being projected against the wall, and Flash recognized it as a Vine compilation. Someone with their back to the class was messing around with what looked like a car engine. A girl sat on the table next to him, making comments they couldn’t hear. Someone who looked suspiciously like the princess of Wakanda was playing with a circuit board and Peter Parker was putting a bunch of chemicals in a beaker. 

“You have guests,” FRIDAY said, Vine compilation turning off. 

All four people stopped whatever they were doing and stared at them. 

“FRIDAY, why didn’t you tell us someone was coming up?” The girl by the car engine asked. 

“Boss asked me to ‘make it a surprise.’”

“Of course he did.” The princess look alike muttered. “This is revenge for the floor is lava prank, isn’t it?”

Peter was frozen, staring at the class like he’d never seen them before. 

Flash was feeling the same way. 

Surprisingly, it was Parker who recovered first. 

“Uh, hey guys!” He said. “We’re not used to people coming up here. This is supposed to be a private lab.”

“So you actually do work here?” Someone asked. 

“Did you think he didn’t?” The kid messing around with the car engine asked.

There was an awkward silence for a second, before the girl next to him stood up. 

“Alright, you’re here so let’s get this over with. I’m Riri, that’s Harley, Shuri, and you all know Peter.”

“Still confused as to why they’re here,” Peter mumbled. 

“Thought I’d prove a point.” 

The elevator must have been quieter then any of them knew, because Tony Stark stood behind them.


End file.
